Eu sinto sua falta
by mayaralima
Summary: Num momento em que não há possibilidade de estar com a pessoa amada, uma carta pode ser suficiente para um desabafo. Mesmo que essa carta nunca seja entregue.     Harry & Gina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencentes a J. K. Rowling e aos demais portadores dos direitos legais. História sem fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Sabe aquelas histórias que surgem do nada e você não enxerga muito bem o sentido que ela tem? Então... é o caso dessa. Espero que gostem.

Harry,

Eu não sei onde você está, nem o que você está fazendo, nem ao certo com quem você está. As únicas coisas que eu sei são a meu respeito: estou no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, daqui a pouco terei aula de Transfiguração e estou sozinha, pensando em você. E o que mais me dói é saber que a única coisa certa que sei a seu respeito é que você está em perigo. Todos nós estamos.

Harry, assim que você, Hermione e Rony sumiram, eu senti **raiva **de você. É. Muita raiva, porque você optou por levar o meu irmão patético e me deixar aqui, sem ao menos me dizer o que iria fazer, sem me prometer que me mandaria notícias, sem deixar eu tentar te convencer a te acompanhar.

Sabe, Harry, eu alimentei esse sentimento ruim até pouco tempo atrás, quando percebi que na verdade tudo o que eu senti é porque eu te amo. Sempre vou te amar. E ficar aqui sem notícias está me deixando cada vez pior.

Provavelmente esse seu jeito de se culpar por tudo foi o que te levou a considerar que seria melhor me deixar aqui para não correr perigos ao seu lado. Mas devo dizer que você estava errado, Harry. Eu preferiria morrer de uma vez ao seu lado do que ficar aqui morrendo aos poucos longe de você.

Sinto muito a sua falta e às vezes penso se não seria melhor se você nunca tivesse me correspondido. É fato que eu continuaria te amando, mas pelo menos agora não estaria sentindo falta de coisas que nunca teria tido. Sinto falta do seu abraço, do brilho dos seus olhos que acompanhavam o seu sorriso para mim... sinto falta do seu beijo, Harry.

Você não faz ideia de como essa escola está patética sob o controle do Ministério (ou para ser mais precisa, sob o controle das Trevas...). O que não deixa nós desanimarmos de uma vez é que o Neville criou coragem para reunir os membros da AD.

Sempre que treinamos o Neville diz: "Vamos, pessoal. Temos que dar o melhor de nós. Em breve Harry voltará para nos salvar e ele vai precisar de nossa ajuda!". Parece irônico ele dizer isso quando eu mesma não consigo ter essa esperança sobre a sua volta.

Não sei se onde você está chegam notícias, mas andam dizendo por aí que você fugiu do Você-Sabe-Quem por medo. Eu não acredito nisso, mas a maioria das pessoas acredita.

Ah, Harry, como eu queria que nada disso fosse real. Queria que a qualquer momento você me acordasse, limpasse minhas lágrimas e me abraçasse dizendo que era só um pesadelo e já passou. Então eu descobriria que não existe Lorde Voldemort, nem Comensais da Morte, nem tampouco uma guerra rolando. Mas, infelizmente, isso não vai acontecer, porque eu sei que tudo isso é terrivelmente real.

O tempo passou sem que eu percebesse. Preciso ir para a aula de Transfiguração. Sei que você nunca vai ler essa carta, mas isso era tudo o que eu precisava te dizer. Eu sinto sua falta. Espero que esteja bem. Eu te amo.

Com amor,

Gina W.

**N/A: **Acho que foi assim que a Gina se sentiu. Alguém aí acha diferente? Me contem, huahuahua...

Ah, esqueci de dizer lá cima: a fic surgiu algumas horas depois que eu li "P.S.: Eu te odeio", "P.S.: Eu sei que você me ama" e "P.S.: Eu ainda te odeio", da AlyCullen, do Nyah! Fanfiction (ótimas fics, por sinal). O que eu escrevi não tem nada muito parecido, só o fato de serem cartas, huahuauha...


	2. Chapter 2

Gina,

Eu sei que é loucura demais eu pegar um pergaminho e uma pena no meio do nada para escrever uma carta para você. Loucura maior ainda é saber que esta carta nunca chegará em suas mãos. Não vai chegar porque eu não tenho mais Edwiges e mesmo se eu tivesse, não poderia te enviar uma coruja quando tem um bando de Comensais da Morte me perseguindo...

Gina, eu odeio tudo isso. Espero que você entenda que eu não te trouxe comigo por medo. Medo e amor. Era para eu estar sozinho caçando essas porcarias de horcruxes, mas Rony e Hermione não me deixaram escolher essa opção. E, bem, com você foi diferente, eu tive a opção de te deixar longe de mim. Já basta todo o peso que eu carrego em mim por causa daquela maldita profecia. Eu sei que não suportaria ver algo ruim te acontecer por minha culpa. Aliás, por que essa porcaria de profecia tinha que ter sido feita sobre **mim**?

Se não fosse isso, eu poderia estar em Hogwarts, estudando como qualquer garoto normal, enquanto a guerra rolasse lá fora. Mas não. Eu tinha que ser "o eleito".

Grande porcaria ser "o eleito". Acho que isso serve apenas para eu carregar a culpa por um monte de coisas que acontecem por aí. E como se não bastasse, tem essa maldita cicatriz que queima o tempo todo!

Toda a vez que eu tenho que ficar na vigília eu penso em nós dois. Isso me deixa triste porque não posso estar do seu lado. A dor de estar longe é tão grande que eu sinto meu coração apertado. Agora que Sirius se foi, você é a única que me traz a sensação de ter uma família, talvez porque eu anseio pelo dia em que realmente seremos uma...

Por que eu demorei tanto para te enxergar, Gina? Ainda me lembro da garotinha ruiva que se escondia de mim e desviava o olhar sempre que cruzava com o meu. Agora eu sinto falta de você. Sinto falta do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, do seu jeito seguro de ser, do seu abraço, do seu beijo... A vontade de estar ao seu lado de novo me dá forças para continuar lutando.

Eu te amo Gina. Muito. Espero que você esteja bem. Na verdade, eu **preciso** que você esteja bem. Também espero que você consiga me desculpar por não dar notícias e ainda goste de mim.

Eu sinto sua falta.

Harry.

**N/A: **Depois da carta não-entrega da Gina deu vontade de fazer uma não-entregue do Harry também, só que o Harry estava meio revoltado quando escreveu essa carta, huahuauha...


End file.
